deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Game of Thrones Season 6 Special:Robb Stark vs Young Robert Baratheon
Robb Stark:The Young Wolf,who won every battle in the War of Five Kings VS Robert Baratheon:The Storm King who overthrow the Targaryen dynasty Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science we see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. The eldest son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark was a member of the House of Stark and the heir to their seat of Winterfell, in the North. He was the elder brother to Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark as well as the half brother to Jon Snow. Early on in the series, Robb, his father, Eddard and Jon Snow find and adopt a litter of Direwolves. After Eddard Stark's execution on Joffrey Baratheon's orders, Robb rallies his bannermen and proclaims himself King of the North. Despite winning every battle he fought in, Robb Stark was tragically killed at his uncle Edmure Tully's wedding, when his hosts, the House of Frey, attacked and killed his bannermen, mother, Direwolf and himself when the Freys betrayed them to the House of Lannister. Robb was undefeated thanks to: Robert Baratheon was the lord of the Stormland region of Westeros, one of the Seven Kingdoms ruled by the Targaryen Dynasty since the conquest about 300 years before Robert's birth. As a young man, Robert fell in love with Lyanna Stark, and was infuriated to learn that she was, at least according to Stark and Baratheon accounts, kidnapped by Targaryen Prince Rheagar. Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon rode for King's Landing to demand justice from King Aerys Targaryen, but Aerys, who would later become known as the "Mad King" accused them of plotting to assassinate Rheagar, and had Rickard hung over a fire and roasted alive, while Brandon had a rope tied around his neck, and a sword placed just out of his reach. Brandon tried to reach the sword, but ended up strangling himself in the efforts as his father burned to death. This drove Robert and Eddard "Ned" Stark to rebel against Aerys. During rebellion, Robert always found from the front lines, most notably at the Battle of the River Trident, in which Robert personally killed Rhaegar Targaryn with his warhammer. Robert's armies, along with those of Tywin Lannister, who had recently betrayed the Targaryens, laid siege to and subsequently sacked the capital of King's Landing. The Lannister armies raped and murdered countless civilians, the most infamous of these incidents being the rape and murder of Eila Martell, followed by the murder of her children byGregor Clegane. As his kingdom crumbled around him, Aerys ordered the city set alight using wildfire, a highly flammable substance similar to real-world Greek Fire, believing the inferno would transform him into a dragon. Kingsguard knight Jaime Lannister refused to let this happen, and killed Aerys, betraying his sacred oath to protect the king, though he was later pardoned by Robert. After the rebellion, Robert claimed the throne, as he was most closely related to the vanquished Targaryen, and in any case, the other rebel leaders refused the throne. After the rebellion, Robert married Cersei Lannister, Lyanna having been killed in the war, for purely political reasons, having never loved her. Because of this, Robert never realized that his children, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were not, in fact, his, but rather the result of an incestuous relationship between Jaime and Cersei Lannister, as Robert never paid much attention to his wife, preferring drinking, womanizing and hunting. This fact was discovered by Eddard Stark, at about the same time Robert is killed by a boar on a hunting trip, and Joffrey takes the throne. Eddard attempt to stop Joffrey's ascension, but he is betrayed by his allies. Joffrey later has Eddard publicly beheaded. The deaths of both Robert and then Eddard spark the War of the Five Kings, between Joffrey, rival claimants to the throne Renly and Stannis Baratheon, as well Robb Stark and Balon Greyjoy, Lords of the North and Iron Islands respectively, both of whom declare their independence from the Seven Kingdoms. Robert become King with: My Edges: Short 1:Edge Robb:Now this is hard since both have the same stats but the hunting knife make deeper wounds but is improvised and will not pierce the plate armor,while Robb dirk is a little bit more armor piercing and is real weapon. Short 2:Edge Robert:While most of the times the sword beats the warhammer,this time is not this way.Robert's heavier warhammer beated Rhaegar's sword,also his war hammer deals more damage to plate armor. Mid:Edge Even:While both haven't used them alot,their troops did.Still same weapon . Long:Edge Robert:Robert's longbow has more range and it has bodkin arrows,while Robb's crossbow is easier to use,but has smaller range. Special:Edge Robb:The shield is good,but a direwolf is even better,it's psychological weapon and provides one more fighter. X-Factor: Armor:Robb 95,Robert 95:From what I read from the books,and watched in the show both of them wear plate armor,which is similar to the Knight armor,still same armor. Strategy:Robb 94,Robert 83:Robb was strategist and this is why he won every battle in his youth.And Skully told me that Robert was more of an warrior,but he had good startegy.Still he preffered fighting instead of tactics. Ferocity:Robb 85,Robert 90:Robert was much more ferocious,I mean look at what he done to Rhaegar and even his family words are "Our is the Fury" so I think he is indeed a ferocious warrior. Physicality:Robb 84,Robert 93:While Robb doesn't seem weak he is indeed outclassed by Robert.Ned Stark,who is a strong warrior,said that he cannot even lift Robert's hammer,so imagine Robert's physical strenght,plus he is in heavy armor,soooo........ Voting ends on 6th May Battle will be 5 vs 5,will be near at the Trident.Both leaders will be on horseback. Only well written votes,with good explanation and no spam or rude comments. Battle Simulation It was a little foggy day near the River Trident,in the Riverlands.Robb Stark riding with his horse,Greywind and 4 of his bannerman were scouting the area,nearby them Robert on his horse with 4 Baratheon soldiers were incoming,as they approach closer one of the Stark bannerman alerted them for the incoming of other soldiers.As they approached closer,Robb ordered his bannerman to fire their crossbows at the Baratheon's bannerman hitting one of them in the eye. Robb:12345 Robert:1234 Robert ordered his soldiers to fire their longbows and the longbows shoots were truly superior as they killed one of the Northmens and wounded one badly. Robb:1234 Robert:1234 Than Robb and Robert ordered their soldiers to charge and than both clashed,the first death was of a Stark bannerman who was impaled in the guts by the spear of a Baratheon bannerman. Robb:123 Robert:1234 As the fight continued,the Baratheon bannerman pulled his spear but was assaulted by Greywind and the Direwolf rip the throat of the Baratheon bannerman,only to get another Baratheon bannerman impaled by Robb's sword,who dismounted his horse. Robb:123 Robert:12 As Robb pulled his sword he charged at Robert who knocked one of his bannerman,but Robb was attacked behind by Baratheon soldier holding a hunting knife,the hunting knife didn't managed to pierce Robb's armor.As Robb swung three times his sword but his strikes were dodged by the bannerman who also managed to knock Robb's sword and he pulled his dirk and started fighting him,except Greywind appeared a bite the leg of the Baratheon bannerman and Robb slit his throat,and grabbed his fallen longsword and mounted his horse.And as he turned he saw his bannerman's head smashed by Robert's war hammer. Robb:12 Robert:1 As he saw Robb incoming Robert raised his hammer and shield in defensive position,except he got attacked behind by a Northman with longsword who knocked the war hammer,but Robert pulled his knife and stabbed him in the neck and grabbed again his hammer and mounted his horse. Robb:1 Robert:1 As both commanders and kings charged,Robert swung his hammer and knocked Robb,but Robert horse got bitten by Robb's direwolf and this forced Robert to dimount it.But as he dismount it,with one mighty swing he killed Greywind by smashing his head.As he saw his direwolf dead Robb charged with anger and started dueling Robert,both were equall in the duel,but Robert managed to stun Robb by hitting him with his shield and smashed his head with the warhammer. Robb: Robert:1 Seeing he survived the battle,Robert shouted "Our is the Fury" in victory. Expert's Opinion While Robb hadd better dagger and tactics,and the direwolf was great companion,he was outclassed in everything by Robert like strenght,experiance long and short range and mostly because Robert ended a whole dynasty,while Robb was betrayed. Category:Blog posts